Fortune Cookies and Future Boyfriends
by CourtneyAuslly
Summary: Ally's number accidentally falls into her crush from school Austin's fortune cookie. Austin hardly ever notices her at school. When Ally is texting Austin she has no idea it's her crush until some clues lead her their. While Austin is determined to met this mystery girl.
1. Chapter 1

Fortune Cookies and Future boyfriends

Ally walks into Sushi Rocks to find Trish going crazy in the back. She just got the job and is now about to be fired, well not the first time.

"Trish" Ally says as she walks into the back "What happened you just got this job and now your about to be fired".

"Ally i got this" Trish says as smoke from the batter rises up into the air

"umm...NO I DONT GOT THIS ALLY HELP ME CLEAR THE SMOKE".

They both run around like wild animals trying to clear the smoke. Ally opens the back door and all the smoke secedes outside.

"Thanks Ally...at least now i can read my magazine" Trish says picking up "Daily gossip".

Allys phone makes a buzz she reads through her text casually.

"Ooo...Ally are you texting that cute guy you like from school...what was his name again Alan, no Antonio" Trish say jokingly.

"NO...its Austin and no I'm not texting him".

"But you did give him your number like i told you to right?"

Ally looks to the left "umm...no...i couldn't...i can i mean I'm just..and he's...he's just...you know what i mean" Ally says trying to explain.

"No...no i don't know what you mean...Ally are you trying to say your not good enough for him?"

"What?...no.." Ally says looking down fixing her nails.

"Good then why don't you go talk to him" Trish says pointing out the window and into the dinning area were Austin and Dez just walked in.

"No...no trish" Ally says with her hands on her head.

Trish is busy writing Ally's number on a small piece of paper.

"I'll deliver this to him"Trish says with the paper between her fingers

"No...no trish"Ally runs to grab it but it flys into the air and into the bowl of other fortune cookie notes.

"Whoops" Trish says shrugging "Will find it Ally". Ally looking out the window at Austin is nowhere near paying attention to Trish.

"Ally" Trish says walking over to the window snapping at her.

Carl the other employe comes into the room and starts putting notes into the cookies then rapping them up in bags.

Ally and Trish come back to reality just as carl leaves.

"Austin trust me this place is delicious" Dez says holding his fork and knife up.

"Ok ill pay if its that good".

Their plates come to the table with fortune cookies on the side.

Dez tears at the plate as Austin breaks the cookie

~The help of a friend will show you a path to true love~

Austin shakes his head thinking of what the cookie might mean.

"TRISH...I CANT BELIEVE YOU GAVE MY NUMBER TO A TOTAL STRANGER" Ally says holding up the empty bowl where the fortunes once where.

When Dez and Austin are finished Austin pays for the food.

"Wow Dez that was good"

"Told ya" Dez looks down at the cookie "Ugh" Dez says flicking it out of his way.

Austin then picks it up"Dez you don't want it "

"No...its a trick man look at yours...like that could happen".

Austin shrugs and opens the cookie as they are leaving.

~214-628-2016~

Austin looks at the number in suspicion...what why did they put a number...maybe lottery numbers...or a real number...its 10 digits like any other phone number. He puts the number into his pocket at gets into his car.

Ally walks back and forth through the kitchen worried.

"Ally...um just don't answer...or answer they could become your best friend...or be a MILLIONAIRE" Trish say excitingly

Ally shakes her head not believing what Trish is saying

"Trish...i cant just let my number be out there like that".

"Ok Ally if your so worried i'll find it" Trish walks out of the kitchen and goes to the dinning area.

"Hey...HEY EVERYONE...CAN ANYBODY TELL ME IF THEY FOUND A PHONE NUMBER IN A FORTUNE COOKIE".

Ally runs out of the kitchen with hope but everybody looks at each other and shakes their heads no.

When Trish goes into the kitchen Ally is breaking open cookies.

"Ally what are you doing?" Trish says running over

"I...I HAVE TO FIND IT...IT COULD BE IN THESES COOKIES" When Ally is done cracking all of the left over cookies their is no number to be found.

"Hey Dez i opened your fortune and found a number". Dez swipes the piece of paper and reads it.

"Maybe you should call it" He says

"But it was your furtune" Austin says trying to give him the paper

"No...i don't like fortunes and its not mine its yours i gave it to you" Dez says

"So should i call it or not...i mean it could be anybody" Austin says pulling out his phone.

"Um...i wouldn't call that...it could be a crazy person or a goat herder" Dez says

Austin gives his the "what" look.

"Dez...or it could be a millionaire...or a song writer or a record holder" Austin says excitingly

"Um...maybe you should call it you'll never know if you don't do it".

When Austin gets home it is 8:12pm he goes up to his room thinking if he should text or call. He decides to text just not to be weird.

~Hey..um i got a fortune cookie today and i just wanted to know...who are you~

Austin fells a rush when he sends it...just from the suspense of knowing who it might be.

Ally sits in her room looking at the wall she doesn't know how to cope with her number being out their in the open.

When her phone rings she is not resistant she quickly takes it out to see who it is from.

~Hey..um i got a fortune cookie today and i just wanted to know...who are you~

Ally does a jump off her bed when she sees the message...the number was found and to someone who seems decent.

She picks up the phone to text back.

~Im decent...i cant tell you much who are you?

~Um...well I'm blonde

~Is that your name?

~Lol no its my hair color?

~Well then I'm brown

~Do you live in the area...how did i get your number

~Um...i live close to were you got the cookie...and i dropped it in a bowl of papers

~Close to Sushi Rocks...and you just walk around with a paper with your number

~No...? i don't lol my friend wrote it down to give to someone and dropped it in

~Really...so who was the note for

~Um... ? thats personal...you probably would know him since you live in the area

~Maybe...maybe not

~Ya well he probably doesn't even like girls like me

~ ? So your a girl!

~Like you didn't know

~ ?Why do you think he doesn't like you?

~Were different

~Opposites attract right?

~Sometimes

~Well hope it works out for you?

~?Thanks

~I gotta go but I never did catch a name...? ﾟﾘﾛ

~Bye?

~By? ﾟﾘﾀ


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Ally is staring at Austin down the hall way she cant beleive she was to coward to give him her number...its just a number all she had to do was give it to him.

"Trish someone got my number and they texted me last night"

"What Ally who was it...were they nice,cute,rich"

"Trish wait they were nice...he was nice i didn't see him...i know he's blonde and i don't know if he's rich".

"So its a boy...are you going to text him again..."

"No Trish i...i like Austin still"

"Look Ally you have to tell him you cant hide forever...you gotta show him"

Ally stares down the hallway watching Austins every move she wishes so bad that the paper had somehow flown to him so she could be set free of hiding.

Austin cant help the urge to text...ya he has no idea who he is texting but its a girl and she seems nice if only he could see her.

"Dez i texted the nuber and its a nice girl"

"Whats her name, wheres she from,how old is she,does she have pets"

Austin stares at Dez

"I have know idea"

"See this is why i dont use fortunes"

Austin looks around the school...if she lives in the area what if she goes to his school...everyone he see he think "Maybe thats her"

After school when Austin gets home he pulls out his phone ready to relieve his anxiety.

~Hey

There is no response

Ally gets to Sonic Boom and throws her things on the floor at work there are few to no people. She start unpacking her backpack taking out her songbook and phone. He texted what...

~Hey

~Whatcha doing

~Work

~Where

~Close to Sushi Rocks can't trick me

~Cute...but I wasn't trying to trick you so

~Ok. What are you doing?

~Eating pancakes

~lol

~Game?

~Sure

~Tell me basic things about you

~ Bad dancer,bird,study,music,sing,piano ok your turn

~Singer,dancer,guitar,piano,video games,basketball. you like school

~Ya...you like music too

~Ya your a bad dancer?

~Ya

~I could teach you...if we meet

~I'm...un teachable

~So whats your name. I'm u$+!n

What Austin like her Austin...no no no...she cant assume.

~I'm [[¥

~Really! A club

~LOL ok

~So Ally do you go to real school?

~Ya I cant do private school...not at home all day

~Why?

~My dad is kinda crazy and my mom is in Africa

~Oh...which school?

~Really.

~Ya...is it close by

~Sure

~Then Jefferson,Bridge way,Marcus,Marino,Creek way,Dobson?

Austin just said her school...what if he wishes that she knew what he looked should find out now what if she doesn't like him and is just leading him on to believe that she though this Austin 2 is sweet she has liked her Austin 1 forever and can not let him go so easily.

~I don't know maybe I do go to one of those schools

~Really Ally...tell me please

~Um...so what if we go to the same school?

~Then we could talk

~I'm crazy

~I know but I still want to meet you

~Really...why?

~Because...your cool and I want to see you...at least send me a picture

What a picture...

~Um no...I'm not good with pictures

~Then I'll send you one

Ally waits she flips her phone upside down so she wouldn't see the message actually seeing him no...

~Um Austin I must go...send it to me tomorrow ok

~Ok By Ally

Austin and Dez walk into Sonic boom so Austin can buy a new guitar.

"Austin i cant believe you've been texting a stranger" Dez says laughing

"Dez...shes cool..not like the average girls at our school"

"So..do you know anything about her know?"

"Ya she likes music,school and cant dance" He says as if he has know her forever

"OK...sure what she look like"

"She wouldn't show me...but you know we did just start talking".

As they enter sonic boom there are only three other people their they head for the guitar section.

Ally looks up and sees Austin walk in...she cant control the urge of not looking at him. Ally immediately goes over to the computer and pretends to be looking something up. She has the urge to text Austin 2 but cant she doesn't want that picture. She still has to find a way to take a good picture for Austin 2 but doesn't know how.

"WOW Dez look at this guitar" Austin picks it up and starts playing on it

Ally looks over at Austin wishing she could talk to him..but she stupid cookie she should of just walked out there and gave the number to him then she could be texting him instead of Austin 2.

Austin and Dez walk over to the counter to check out.

"So...so this is all" the casher says

"Ya" Austin says in return

Ally stop doing that just say it. Ally cant stop

"Your..total is 200.00$"

As he passes her the money she can help but notice that there hands touch.

"Th..thanks"

"No problem" He says while walking out

Ally goes up to the practice room with her song book. She cant believe it if she doesn't make a move Austin and her will never happen. She wishes that talking to Austin was just as easy as talking to Austin in a perfect world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Austin and Dez go to the food court after Dez finds date clothes.  
"Dez she says that she is around here and she said she works near Sushi rocks so...how do i find her?"  
"Look Austin as soon as she sends you a picture all of your problems will be solved" Dez says as if a therapist  
"But Dez i want to meet her not just she her"  
"Umm...sounds like you have an online crush"  
"What...no...were just two people who like to talk"  
"Ok Austin...sure"  
Austin takes out his phone to text Ally when he opens up the phone she has already texted.

~Hey

Five minutes ago...

~Hey  
~I'm bored  
~I'll come meet you!  
~No  
~Are you scared to meet me?  
~Kinda...I don't want you to be disappointed  
~I won't be. How old are you?  
~16  
~Me to. What grade?  
~Junior  
~Me to  
~Lol wow Austin  
~Ya so were friends now and friends talk...so where are you?  
~I'm on the other side of your phone  
~Funny

~Want something  
~Ya sure  
~What do you want?  
~Um...Sleep  
~Really...why  
~Work  
~Oh do you work I can meet you with coffee  
~Ok sure...NO  
~I'll find you one day...you can't hide forever  
~That's what you think  
~Tell me more about you  
~I'm short like...5'2 short  
~I'm 6'3  
~I like music  
~Me too  
~I'm smart and shy  
~I'm sexy and spontaneous  
~Really Austin really  
~Ya  
~I love holidays  
~I love the beach. what's you favorite holiday  
~ Christmas and Valentines day How can you like the beach㈵4  
~You don't like the beach  
~No...I don't have good memories there  
~Well maybe one day I can show you a good time  
~Maybe  
~I like birds  
~Oh really  
~Ya I have a pet bird  
~Really whats his name  
~Owen  
~You like to sing...but your shy?  
~Ya it's probably my biggest fear  
~What singing?  
~No being on stage  
~Really...maybe I could help you  
~Ya...maybe  
~It's ok I'm scared of umbrellas  
~Really...Why  
~Well when I was younger one flew away with my pants  
~Oh...  
~I know its funny...Why are you scared of the stage  
~Well when I was trying out for a music school the professor was really judgmental and I got nervous to try out and boomed it...so I decided if I don't get on stage I'll never embarrass my self again  
~Ally that's so sad  
~Not really  
~Ya it is I'm sorry  
~No its fine...I'm fine and thanks  
~No problem

Ally can t help to think of her Austin yesterday in the store when he says that.

~So what do you do...job,career  
~Ya kinda I want to be a singer/dancer  
~Really  
~Ya  
~Are you good  
~Ya...maybe we could do a duet  
~How through message  
~I told you I'm going to find you  
~Ok Austin I'm a master of disguise  
~Not really...I know enough about you to find you  
~Really like what would you use  
~Well you have the schools I listed off so look for all the Ally's with brown hair  
~Ya like Ally isn't a common name...  
~Ya but they all won't have a bird named Owen,like music and are bad dancers  
~Really I probably shouldn't have told you about Owen,but the other things are how will you know its me.  
~The number  
~cleaver but still  
~And the stage fright...  
~If you find me and try to get me on the stage I'll pull and umbrella out on you  
~NO  
~Stop playing with me Austin  
~It's just to fun but I will find you  
~Ok sure...I have to go...you know work calls  
~Ok by  
~Bye

Ally cant anymore ya her Austin is cute,but Austin 2 is sweet,nice,kind and apparently sexy as he said. She knows she really really likes Austin but with Austin 2 its not stranger talk anymore its something more.

Austin knows that he has never seen Ally but you don't have to have seen then to have feeling for them. Talking to her makes him feel alive and he has never talked to a girl like her before. He wants to see her with the clues he has he might find her. Although Austin has know idea were to start he still wants to know her.

"Ally...i got a date with this really cute boy i like" Trish says dancing  
"Really who?" Ally says counting the money in the register  
"Um...Dez" She says shyly  
"What...wait...Austin's friend Dez"  
"Ya..he asked me out today"  
"Oh well maybe you guys could go to Sushi rocks"  
"Um no i got fired...but were going mimi golfing..and we didn't want to go alone so he invited Austin".  
"Really you get to spend a night with him...lucky"  
"No you do Dez said i could invite a friend and Austin said he doesn't care who it is he can have fun with anybody"  
"Really Trish thank you" Ally runs over to hug Trish  
"No prob Ally you've done a lot for me with everything...BFFS dating BFFS".  
"Well no were the extra wheels and were not going on a date"  
"Well soon to be...Hows Austin 2"  
"Um...cool...he's nice" Ally says looking down  
"Ally...just cool or more that cool"  
"Um really cool...he's awesome"  
"Oh online crush"  
"No just online friend i hardly know him".  
"You know him enough to like him".  
"No"  
"Yes would you ever date him...if you meet"  
"Um...maybe" Ally says quietly  
"See...like...crush"  
"Well i don't care i still like Austin better"  
"But you've never even talked to him"  
"Well maybe mini golf will change that"  
"Oh speaking of that its tomorrow...Saturday oh i have to text Dez your coming".

"Austin this girl named Ally is coming with you" Dez says reading Trish's message  
"Ally"

Austin cant believe it Ally maybe its her...no he cant assume.

"Ally that name...what school does she go to"  
"Um Trish didn't say i just know her name is Ally"


	4. Chapter 4

The following night Ally decides to dress casual but nice. She wears a blue tank top with peach jeans. She cant believe she is going to be in the same place as Austin..and suppose to be with him. She makes a check list.

*No mumbling

*No gibbering

*No hesitation

*CONFIDENCE

Later they all meet at the mini golf place were Austin and Dez are already waiting.

"Hey Trish ready to hit the green" Dez say doing a golf swing

"Ya you know it" Trish says as they walk away

"Hey...Im Austin" Austin say holding his hand out at Ally

"HI..IM ALLY" She say...Why did you scream she says to herself

"Oh..ok so do you want to go inside..or"

"Oh..yeah inside...lets go"

Austin and Ally make their way inside which is dark but lit up by swirling wheels of color starting and the GOLF WONDERLAND.

Once their past the gate there are swarming of people buying drinks and food,standing and walking.

"Ally so do you want anything to eat" Austin says turning to her

"Um..it doesn't mater" She say trying to be casual

"Ok then lets hit the green"

They walk over to where Trish and Dez are already playing. There game is tied 0 to 0

"I suck" Trish say to Ally

Ally picks up her club and a ball. There playing the faris wheel course. Austin swings and hits the ball straight in. When Ally goes her swing is uncoordinated and sloppy.

"Ally your swing is way worse than mine" Trish says laughing

"Ok...ok Trish" Ally says waving her hand

By the time they get to the next course their scores are

Austin:-3

Dez:-1

Trish:1

Ally:2

All of Austin's balls go in on the first or second attempt. When Trish and Dez go over to another course Austin and Ally are left alone. Ally doesn't know what to say...

"Hey Ally do you have a job" Austin asks about to swing

What...Austin is talking to her...

"Ya i work at a music store".

"Oh thanks cool" Austin says swinging his ball goes straight in...again.

Ally walks up to swing "Ya...its my dads store".

"Do you like music"

"Ya...its cool" When Ally swings her ball totally misses

"Ally your swinging wrong...just don't hit the ball so hard"

"Oh...ok" Ally knows she is bad at sports and everything she does looks weird and Austin notices it. When Ally swings again her ball barely moves.

"Here" Austin walks over to Ally and from behind guides her arms.

WHAT...AUSTIN TOUCHING ME...

When Ally swings her ball goes right in.

"See its not hard" Austin says as they walk to the next course were Trish is arguing with a guy.

"WE WERE PLAYING HERE FIRST...SO BACK OFF" The group of people speed walk away.

"Wow Trish..." Dez says laughing

"Trish what was that about" Ally says once they get over to them

"These stupid people were trying to take our spot" She say

"Ya but Trish yelled them out"Dez says still laughing

The whole group goes over to get food Austin and Dez get the food while Ally and Trish wait at a lit up rounded table.

"So what happened with you and Austin" Trish says questioning Ally

"Um he showed me how to play mini golf" Ally says smiling

"So...you still like Austin 2 now"

"I hardly know Austin 2..."

"Ally..."

"What we haven't even seen each other and I've barley talked to him...I'm just going to worry about Austin because things are going...ok with him".

"Ok but...Austin 2 shows way more interest".

Ally nods understanding.

When Austin and Dez come back to the table Ally and Trish change the conversation.

"So Trish who won..."

"Um...i think it was Austin" She says pointing at him

"Ya well...I'll bet him next time.."Dez chants in

"Ok...but I'm a pro" Austin says sitting down

When they eat Ally trys to stay silent even though this is her dream to be able to talk to Austin she still wishes she could go on a date with him...just the two of them.

"Ally so...did you like golfing" Austin says to Ally

Why...why..why Ally can tell that Austin is just trying to put her into the conversation...but she doesn't want to be in it.

"Ya...it was fun...i wasn't the best but it was fun"

Ally didn't know she could talk to Austin like this and now that Trish and Dez are now not shy around each other their will be no more dates like this...with the two of them tagging along...so if she wants to go out again she'll have to set it up.

When Ally gets home there is no text from Austin 2...which for some reason disappoints her. She cant help to think of what Trish said...

Does she have feelings for Austin 2

But how could she when things with Austin are starting to lighten up. She knows doesn't know know Austin 2 but for some reason...she feels like she does.

Its only 10 o'clock pm and she is already thinking about school on Monday...will she talk to Austin...will he talk to her...does he even know they go to the same school.


	5. Chapter 5

When Austin gets home he decides to take out his phone...to text Ally. He has to find her and meet her...how can you talk to someone the ways he has been talking to her and not want to meet them.

~Hey...what are you doing

~I'm at home...tried,bored

~Your always tired..

~Ya...I like to sleep

~So what have you been up to

~I just got home...

~Oh really...me too

~Where'd you go...

~Mini golfing...with some friends

WHAT...if this is Austin!

~Oh really...with who?

~My friend and his date...and his dates friend

~Really...that sounds fun

~Ya it was

He thought it was fun!...Wait this may not be him.

~Austin so did you find me yet

~No

~Good...

~You can find me...I go to Marino high school maybe you could come visit me one day? ﾟﾘﾏ

~Um...maybe

~Ya

WHAT this is Austin...my Austin and Austin 2 are the same person...and here i was trying to decide who i liked better...and there the same person...this changes everything...now i like Austin way more...but he doesn't know this is me...me the girl he went mini golfing with today.

I CANT BELIEVE IVE BEEN TEXTING AUSTIN

~So

~So...what you do tonight...

Think Ally don't say mini golfing

~Went to the library...

~Really...couldn't help but study

~Ya you know...

~So Ally want to do something tonight

We are ready did...

~How...through message

~I could call you...

~No...

~FaceTime

~I'd rather call

~Are you scared to meet me...

~Um...kinda

~Why?

~I don't really know...

~Well I want to meet you...or at least see you

You have...

~Really...

~Ya

Now that Ally knows her Austin the austin that she has like forever...and Austin 2 the guy from the phone are the same person she really doesn't want to meet him...and now she is even more worried that he'll be disappointed to meet her.

~Why

~Because I can't stop thinking about you...

WHAT!

~Really Austin...it would be nice to meet you but...I don't want you to be disappointed

~I wont be

~You don't know that...we could have meet already and you hated me then

~I don't think we've meet...I would have remembered

Wow Austin is so sweet.

~Ok maybe a picture...maybe

~Ok I'll send you one

~Ok

Ally waits she cant be scared of a picture...Even though this is 100% her Austin she is still scared to see the picture...

When Ally gets the picture Austin is playing a guitar...And it's her Austin the Austin from school...it's really him.

~Did you get the picture

~Ya...its nice

~Ya

~Ok Austin

~So where's my picture...

~Um...I don't take pictures

~Then take one right now

~Um...I'm not decent...I'm in the shower

~Really...

~Ya...

~Ok...so I'll get my picture later

~Ya

~So Ally what are you going to do for the rest of the night

~Um...watch movies

~I could watch with you...

~How...

~Just tell me the channel...

Austin and Ally decided to watch the little mermaid...

~Ally do you like disney movies

~Ya...

~What's you favorite

~Hercules

~Really...a blonde headed boy like a brown headed girl?

~Wow Austin I should have said tangled...or brave Meredith didn't need a man

~Well...Meg did

~Well she also betrayed hercules and didn't tell him the true

~But she fell in love with him and wanted to stop working for the bad guy

~Bad guy...HE'S NAME IS HADES

~Ok...hades

~Yes but in a way he tricked her...by being sweet...so

~He didn't trick her by being sweet...some guy just know how to impress girls

~Ya...SOME

~Can I

Oh gosh...just say the truth

~Maybe...in a way Austin

~3

~Really...

~Ya

~What's you favorite disney movie...

~Hercules

~I'm serious Austin

~Ok...um I like toy story and finding nemo

~Really...why

~I don't know...I just do...I like the toys talking

~Really so...what toy story movie do you like the best

~2 woody needs a lover

~But jessie goes for buzz in 3

~Well we all know it'll be jessie

~Ok Austin...

~See Ariel likes Eric from a far and doesn't want to meet him as a mermaid but then does...

~Ya but she had to change herself and get legs to meet him...he might have been disappointed to see her with a tale

~But in the end he saw her with a tale...and in the beginning he fell in love with her voice...so

~Well...well...she couldn't take just to get legs to impress him

~You don't have to talk to someone to fall in love...or see them since he loved her from her voice

Ally can not believe what Austin is saying...does he like her...or is he just a big flirt

~Well I believe in meeting first

~Then meet me

~Um...

~What if I promises not to be disappointed...even though I know I wont be.

~Um...I don't know I'm not good at talking...to new people

~What! I'm not new we've been talking for like a week

~Yeah...a week

~Ally I cant just talk to you through message for ever...I want to see you for real...

~Why?

~It's on my bucket list

~What

~The list of things I want to accomplish

~Wow Austin...what else is on this list

~Becoming famous...learning how to play at least 20 instruments...breaking a world record...play time square and climbing a tall mountain oh and flying a plane

~Really...

~Oh and bungee jumping off something high

~What! That's crazy...

~How...its fun if you want we could do it together

~Um no...I'm kind of layed back

~Really whats on your bucket list

~I don't have one

~Then if you did what would be on it...and if you didn't have stage fright

~I'd want to be a singer, and travel the world and I don't know...do something heroic

~You want to be a super hero

~No...like a doctor or just help somebody out

~You could help me!

~REALLY HOW!

~Meet me...you'll help my bucket list

~Mmm I don't know...

~What will it take...

Ally hates this now...she fells like she is lying to him...or that she is some how taking advantage of him...and the last thing she wants to do is hurt him. Ally decides to tell him he won't be to mad.

~Austin...

~Ally...

~Um...

~What?

~I...um...we...kinda

~Yes..

~I kinda just sorta...know you but I just found that out...

~What...REALLY

~Ya...I didn't go to the library today...

~What...what does that have to do with anything

~I went mini golfing with...my best friend and her date who brought a friend...

~THAT WAS YOU!

~yes

~Did you know when we went mini golfing...

~NO...I found out when you said you went mini golfing

~Oh so why did you say you were at the library...

~Because...I was scared...but I couldn't lie anymore

~So we have meet twice...once today and at the music store

~Yep...so

~So I want to meet you again...

~What NO...why?

~Because I didn't know it was you...

~No were not meeting...AGAIN

~So...when do you work again

~Weekends and some week days

~So I'll be buying a guitar strap tomorrow

~NO...no...no Austin please no

~I have to meet you

~Fine...ok fine...

~Ally I have to go...gotta rest up for the big day? By

~Bye

The next day Ally try's to stay up stairs in the practice room...until her dad tells her to work the cash register. Even though they have talked in real life and person before its different they didn't know that the people on the phone were each other.

When Ally sees Austin walk in she trying to hide behind her book.

"Ally..." He says taking the book away from her

"Yes...hi Austin"Ally cant help but to be quiet she cant function around him she is still to over whelmed that her Austin was the guy she was talking on the phone with.

Austin hugs Ally tightly...they stay their for about 30 seconds but it really feels like hours.

"Ally do you want to go do something".

"No...i have to work...but you know".

"You know i can stay and help"

"No you can go i don't want you to have to waste your time"

"Im not...its ok i came to see you"

"Ok Austin...there's nobody really here so what do you want to do".

"We could sing together..."

"NOO"

"Ok then dance for me".

Ally stands up and does a clap and then moves her arms then claps her hands again. When she sits down Austin busts out laughing

"What was that".

Ally cant help but laugh with him "Me dancing".

"Ya you are bad...i could help" Austin says

"Ya...well lets see your moves" Ally says looking at Austin

Austin gets up and starts dancing. Ally cant believe how good he is,way better than her. When Austin is done dancing he sits down.

"So Ally am I a good dancer?"

Ally shakes her head yes rapidly

"Way better than me"

Austin smiles "Ally when do you get a break"

"In like an hour..."

"What do you usually do on days like this" Austin asks standing up

"We'll...I go to the practice room and play the piano" Ally says

"Let's go to the practice room!"

"Ok"

Austin and Ally start walking to the practice room where their is a piano in the corner but other than that it is deserted.

Ally walks over to the piano and starts sits next to her listening closely he can't believe she is this good of a piano player. Ally plays an old piece that she wrote long ago. Austin won't recognize it but she can tell he's impressed.

"Ally. Your amazing. Did you write that" Austin asks in disbelief

"Thanks and ya I wrote it. How did you know?"

"I told you I love music. And I play the piano too"

"Really. Then let's hear you play"

Austin plays a piano piece from Harry potter.

Ally listens closely she loves the way he plays. So so beautifully. Ally stands up as she hears her dad walking into the store. He doesn't really approve of boys around.

"Ally. Who's this...a new friend?"

"Um... It's..hot...cold he's ummm" Ally is mumbling bad on her words and he can tell that she is trying to keep a secret.

"Um hi. I'm Austin just another student of Ally's" Austin says chill

"Oh... Hi I'm Lester, Ally's dad, manger and karate master"

"Oh lord. Dad your. Your not a karate master"

Austin laughs as Ally's dad shows them some moves.

"Well dad me and Austin are going to get back to our lesson"

"Right. Well Okie dokie then"

As Ally's dad walks off she turns back to Austin.

"Thanks Austin. You know for having my back"

"No problem. Thanks for letting me find you"

"Your welcome"

"So Ally do you want to play a game"

"I'm working and if we're playing a game and my dad sees us he'll know your not just a student"

"He won't catch us...and how are you working if there's like one customer in here"

"I see your point but I can't leave the store"

"Ok we won't leave...would you rather be a vegan forever or wrestle a bear"

" Wow Austin this game...I'll take vegan...would you rather be a star or a moon"

"Hey I am a moon...I'm Austin Moon"

"What stars are much cooler people wish on them"

"Ya but the moon gets to revolve all the way around the world and people visit the moon and you can see me at night can't see stars in the city"

"Good point Austin"

"Would you rather go to Africa or the Amazon"

"Um...well my mom is in Africa but the Amazon has exotic animals but so does Africa...probably Africa"

"Really...would you take Owen"

"Of course...would you rather swim with the dolphins or fly with the birds"

"Fly I love to fly"

"Really I was 100% sure you would pick dolphins"

Austin laughs just as Ally's dad comes back upstairs

"Ally your mother is coming to town and in two weekends and she's having some big dinner she wants you to attend there will be a lot of fancy smancy people their"

"Really"

"Ya" Lester says in a bad mood

Ally feels the need to invite Austin since on their date(kind of date) he made her feel welcomed. And she wouldn't mind talking to him for a while. She just can't let her dad know since Austin is just a student.

"Oh yes I'll call her later about it"

When Ally's dad leaves she turns to Austin. She doesn't even know where to start to ask him,but she knows she has to he just heard her dad talk about the event and she would like to go on a second outing/date with him.

Ally realizes in that moment she never told Trish that Austin 1 and 2 were the same guy. She decides when she tells Trish she'll also ask her when she should invite Austin.

"Well Austin its about time for my break" Ally says looking at her watch

"Yes...let's go to my second favorite store"

"What's your first favorite?"

"Here...sonic boom..I love music"

Austin and Ally decide to go to go get milkshakes. Where Austin gets cookie dough with whip cream and Ally a mixed fruity mint swirl. They sit at a small table for two in the shop which surprisingly is almost empty.

"Ally why don't you like the beach"

"Um sand...itchy sand and its hot and water and I just don't know"

"You should come with me on Saturday to the beach maybe I could show you how good the beach really is"

"Ya and what would we do go bungee jumping off a mountain into the water"

"No we would just go swimming at night"

"Why at night" Ally says laughing

"Because it wont be as hot...and it's just more fun and not crowded...so will you come with me" Austin asks Ally

Ally just got asked out by Austin she can't believe a real date with Austin. Now she feels really bad she didn't ask him yet to her moms event. She'll ask him maybe at the beach. Its Sunday today and her moms event is two Saturdays away. If next week Ally asks at the beach then the following week they'll be going on another date. Ally can't believe this is happening her an Austin are kinda sorta a thing.

"Ya Austin I'll go to the beach with you"

"Yes only 6 days to go".


	6. Chapter 6

The next day (Monday) Ally is getting ready for school. She doesn't know if she should try to over due her outfit for Austin or if she should just be herself. She now Austin wont care what she wears but she wants to look good. On the date they went on Austin didn't care about the outfit so Ally just wears some jeans purple jeans and a black and white shirt.

Austin and Ally have never really talked at school before except for the occasional excuse me. So now that they've been talking does Ally need to talk to him or are they just an outside school thing.

Ally arrives at her locker where Trish is already waiting.

"So Trish I meet Austin 2"

"No...really way better that Austin right"

"No...their the same person...my Austin and Austin 2 are the same person"

"No way really...no I can't believe it...so it's like best friends dating best friends"

"No Trish...if not dating Austin like your dating Dez"

"Well its a start"

"Ya kinda the thing is...are we suppose to talk in school...me and Austin have never talked before in school and i just think the whole thing will be weird and forced"

"How will it be weird Ally...you know you have feelings for Austin and apparently he has feelings for you since he wanted to meet you so bad"

"I guess...but you know I'm not the type to star the conversation"

"Well...maybe he will"

As Trish and Ally start walking to their next class they see Austin and Dez coming their way as Trish waves Dez a quick bye Ally sees Austin wink...AT HER.

WHAT! Ally cant help but to think she saw that wrong Austin...winked...at...her.

When Ally turns around to see them she can see at the corner of her eye for the sliver of a second Austin glancing back at her. She cant help but to do a small skip as she walks from the thought that something as a piece of paper could make her world change.

Through class Ally cant think straight Austin is on her mind the time lunch hits she has completely lost it. Trish and Dez are some what dating and her and Austin have a little something happening Ally understands what was a surprise to her was Austin and Dez approaching their table at lunch. At first Ally assumes he just came with Dez like the double date. Until he sits down and starts talking to her while Trish and Dez are in their own conversation.

"So Ally what are you wearing to the beach."

"Um...well i don't know i dont really go to the beach so...i think all just have to buy something."

"Oh we could go after school."

WE...WE did he just say WE.

"Ya...ya we can go after school."

"Ally this beach is so cool...especially at night...but we have to go before the sun goes down maybe around six."

"Ya...why do you like to go swimming at night?"

"Because i like the night life...and it depends on who I'm going with."

"Wait so you go with different people day and night."

"Ya"

"So why are you taking me at night...why not the day"

"Because your special..and i want to be alone with you."

Ally cant believe he said that but why...why would Austin want to be alone with thinks now is the right time to ask Austin to her moms event.

"So Austin...about the beach."

"What about it?"

Ally can't think her nerves are getting the best of her.

"Um what time do I meet you their."

"Um I was thinking id come pick you up but if you want to meet me."

"Um no we can do it your way...just don't pick me up at my house you know my dad thinks your a student."

Austin laughs "Oh ya I forgot about that what about at the mall."

"Ok..."

"Ally whats you favorite ice cream."

"Fruity mint swirl...I eat it a lot."

"Oh really..."

"Ya why." Ally cant help to ask

"Just wanted to know."

"You like tanning,surfing,weight boarding,sand castles,"

"Ok...um I like tanning I'd want to go surfing but I don't know how...um love sand castles if I don't get itchy and not weight boarding too fast for me."

"Well just to let you know...I'm an awesome surfer."

"Really..."

"Ya so do you like snorkeling"

"Ya but I like just regular swimming better"

After lunch when Ally is walking out she sees jogging next to her.

"Quick questing favorite food?"

"Pickles!"

Austin walks in the other direction to he's next class waving a quick by to smile warms her.

When Austin gets to class all he thinks of is Ally he wants her to have the best time at the beach with him. So he starts planning is glad he got to know Ally but he feels bad that they went to school together all this time and he never even gave her a chance. Austin realized that he has two classes with Ally, 6th and 8th he never noticed that before. Now they are in 5th so he has just 50 minutes to get through before he can see her.

These are the longest minutes of his life. It feels like time is trying to keep him and Ally apart. Austin looks up at the clock hoping the time flys but it doesn't.

"Austin why do you keep looking at the clock" Dez says with Trish looking too

Austin,Dez and Trish all have this class regular math together. Ally is in all pre-dip so Austin doesn't have that many classes with her just Spanish and Gym.

"Me nothing...it just feels like this class is taking way longer than usual"

"Ya...that's because were learning boring Algebra" Dez says

"No Dez its because he wants to see Ally" Trish jumps in

How would Trish no about him and Ally. I mean ya they did go mini golfing together but that was forced. Unless Ally talks about him to Trish.

"Maybe I mean we are getting closer...why has Ally said anything about me to you"

"What...no Ally...she love pickles"

Austin stares Trish down for a second Ally does talk about him.

"Austin Trish wouldn't no anything about you and Ally texting and liking each other" Dez says

"Dez...um were not going to mention that...speaking of liking each other what about the two of you"

"Well...um me and Trish think that we should start dating" Dez says while Trish nods her head

Austin can't believe this he never pictured this happening. Although he never foresaw him and Ally either.

"So are you two dating"

"Well we thought one more date and then maybe" Trish answers

Now Austin feels that he should be with Ally it would be nice best friends dating best friends. But he doesn't want to rush things with Ally and mess the whole thing up. These is the first girl he has liked like this. The only other girl that Austin has dated was Cassidy who cheated on him last year. After that Austin never thought he would date again. But when he met Ally he had hope.

The bell finally rings and Austin jets outside not only does he not like math but he needs to find Ally. Flying through the hallway he bumps into the back of Cassidy's boyfriend who is making out with Cassidy.

"Dude do you have a problem!" Matt yells at Austin

"No I was just trying to get some where."

Austin doesn't want to get into a fight with him. Matt is known for fighting and angry issues even though all his fights consist of people smaller than him. Austin knows he could easily fight him and win but he has no intensions on doing so.

Austin walks away while Matt is still yelling. As long as he doesn't touch Austin he'll be fine.

When Austin makes it to class Ally is sitting at her desk with her head down. Austin runs over to Ally to see whats wrong,he hopes nothing happened to her.

"Ally was wrong" Austin says putting a hand on her back

Ally jumps up quickly

"Whhaat...what happened"

"Ally are you ok?"

"What ya I was just sleeping"

"Oh...I thought something was wrong"

Ally smiles at the though. He cared Ally can't help to think. And if she was crying or upset what would Austin have done.

"No Austin I'm fine no need to worry"

"Are you tired from work"

"Ya...at least I don't have work this week...my mom just got home and my dad said I didn't have to work so I could spend time with her"

"Oh are you and your dad going out to eat with her or something"

"Um no my mom and dad dint talk much...their divorced"

"Ok sorry Ally i didn't mean to offend you"

"You didn't it's ok...I saw your parents on a commercial"

"Ya they want me to be the little prince"

"Well it could get you carer started"

"Mmm I never thought about that"

"Ya well it only takes a spark to start a fire"

"So me singing on the street is my spark and a career is my fire"

"Exactly well anything could be your spark"

Austin thinks for a second using him and Ally as a senecio. Maybe the beach could be the spark for there relationship.

"Ya Ally thats a really good logic"

"Thanks"

At the end of the school day Austin goes to the store. He knows that Ally won't be around to see him since she with her mom. He really doesn't know how to impress Ally. He really whats her to have the best time at the beach so hopefully she'll go back with him sometime. All he knows is pickles and the things she said she loved to do in water. He gets floaties and sand castle equipment. Austin already has a surfboard of his own that Ally can use.

Ally walks into sonic boom surprised by her mom.

"ALLY" her mom say running up to hug her

"MOM...I was not expecting you today"

"So Ally what's be going on" her mom asks her as they sit down

"Um nothing"

"Really Ally no boys new guy friends"

"Well their is this one guy names Austin that I'm kinda sorta talking to"

"Really and how did you meet"

"We've always went to school together...but we just started to really notice each other and really hit it off"

"Oh really Ally that's wonderful so when do we get to met this fellow"

"Um well were going to the beach this weekend and then the Saturday after that I wanted to invite him to your dinner"

"Oh really Ally this is great".

"Ya things are finally going great I just don't know how to tell dad. He doesn't really approve of me dating.

"We'll Ally your 16 and your old enough you just have to break into him small. First just introduce Austin to him as a friend and then you can tell him that you like Austin later"

"Ok I hope it works"

Later that day Ally catches up with her dad to talk about Austin.

"Hey dad...can I have a FRIEND over today"

"Ya Trish is more than welcome to come"

"Um well it's not Trish...it's another friend"

"Really...who?"

"Um my new friend Austin...the guy I was giving lessons to"

"Oh well ok I guess"

Ally can tell her dad doesn't like this...like her mom said but she really likes Austin and she can't just not date him because her dad doesn't want her to.

The whole week Ally and Austin walk to their classes together. The have learned so much about each other the can guess what the other is about to say. It's Friday and their date at the beach is tomorrow.

"So Austin I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the store today after school"

"Sure...but won't your dad see me remember he thinks you're just my teacher"

"Ya but I talked to him yesterday and I told him we're friends"

Austin can't help but to feel upset about the fact that Ally said just friends. He thought it was obvious that he liked her. I guess not.

"Ya great that you told him that we're just friends"

Ally looks at Austin trying to figure out why he's acting so weird. And what did he mean when he said "just friends".

"Ya" Ally says as they continue their walk.

In their next class Austin can't get the word friend out of his head.

"Austin...can you please say your sentence in Spanish" the teacher calls out to Austin

Austin was paying no kind of attention so Ally helps him.

"Here Austin copy mine...Nostoros

Somos buenos amigos."

Austin turns to Ally and makes a "Really" face which Ally doesn't understand. He thought he made it obvious he liked her but he guesses he didn't try hard enough.

When walking out of their Spanish class Austin offers to carry Ally's books.

"Here Ally I got it" Austin says while taking ally's books.

"Sure Austin"

Ally notices how Austin is acting all day his been doing nice things to her like carrying her books or opening doors. She thinks it's because their date is tomorrow but she never really knows.

When Austin and Ally arrive to the store after school get dad is waiting for them at the door.

"Hello Ally" he say completely ignoring Austin

"Dad...Austin is here to"

"Oh ya...hi Austin"

"Hi "

Austin and Ally go up to the practice room to get away from all the chaos down stairs.

"Ally I'll come by to get you around 7... It won't be as hot then"

At first Ally has know idea what he is talking about but then she realizes.

"Oh ya the date thing...ya 7 is fine"

After a moment Ally realizes she said date.


	7. Chapter 7

Austin kind of wants to mention them "Just being friends". He really likes Ally he just doesn't know how to tell her.

The next day at 7 Austin meets Ally at sonic boom.

"Hey Ally ready for the best day at the beach"

"Ya I guess..." Ally knows she'll have a good time as long as Austin is their

"Well let's go" As Austin says this he grabs her hand and starts walking

At the beach Ally watches Austin as he sets up their spot. Just before he opens the chairs he takes off his shirt. Ally stares for a second and then turns away.

"Wow it's really nice out" Austin says as he sits down. Ally joins him in the chair next to him.

"Ally are you having fun"

"Ya this is nice...no itchy sand"

Austin stands up and has a hand out to Ally "Come on let's go swimming"

Ally stand up taking Austin's hand.

They start running over to the beach together as soon as they get to the water Austin picks Ally up and dumps her in.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screams laughing. Ally starts chasing Austin through the shallow water. Austin splashes water at Ally as she's running towards him.

"Austin I'm getting you for that" Ally runs out of the water and grabs a bucket. When she gets to the water she fills it with water and throws it at Austin.

"Okay Ally you want to play games" Austin says swimming out to the deeper water.

Ally follows him when they get there Austin goes under the water.

"AUSTIN WERE ARE YOU" Ally says laughing

Austin swims around Ally and then picks here up from under the water. They both laugh as they see the sun starting to set.

"Come on Ally lets go watch the sun set"

The sun set Ally cant help but to think of all the romantic movies were the couple kisses as the sun goes down Austin did say that he only brought "special people" at night. Ally cant help to think if he brought Cassidy when they were dating.

"Ok Ally are you ready to see the best sunset ever"

"Ya...so have you ever watched sunsets before" Ally says she wants to know if this is her and Austin thing or if he does this trick with every girl

"Ya I've seen sunsets but never with another person...i usually come alone. I don't know something about them helps me clear my head"

"Ya thats cool,,,,I've never seen one before"

"What really"

"Yep never"

"Well today is your lucky day"

"Really Austin...why is today so special"

"Because you get to watch your first one on our first date"

First date!

"Oh ya our first date" Ally cant help to smile as she says this

"Ally don't you think its weird that the sunsets every day and you have never seen one"

Ally takes a second to think...

"Ya your right that us weird"

As the sun sets the conversation stops. Ally cant believe that this is what shes been missing out on. Ally turns to Austin and takes a small glance at his face. She never really noticed but he has a strong jaw line. She looks away so he wont she her staring.

Austin could feel Ally staring at him and out of the corner of his eye he looks at Ally. He cant believe that she has gone to school with her all this time and has never noticed her. Ally is 10 times nicer and prettier that Cassidy.

The sun has set and other than the glare of the moon they are in the complete dark.

Austin leans over and whispers to Ally

"how was your first sun set"

Ally smiles for a second and then laughs

"wonderful" she whispers to him back

They both stand up and run towards the water. Austin grabs Ally and twirls her in the water. Ally raps her arms around Austin and at this point there faces are about an inch apart. Ally rests her head on Austin's shoulder.

"ally" Austin says under his breath

Austin really wants to know where they stand he cant just be friends with Ally when he feels a lot more.

"yes austin" she whispers back

"i was never disappointed to met you...and I'm glad you let me"

Ally smiles and hugs Austin tighter.

"me too"

Austin walks him and Ally out of the water and sits them both on the sand. He doesn't know how to start the conversation about their relationship but he wants to talk about it.

"Ally is the sand that bad"

"No its not as bad as i thought"

Austin is laying on his back while Ally is resting on his arm. He slowly moves is hand down her back resting it on her stomach.

Ally raps her arms around Austin's stomach hugging him she still cant believe how good this moment feels.

"Austin can i ask you something"

"Ya" Austin says. Austin feels that Ally is going to bring up there relationship.

"Some you know about my moms banquet...and i was just wondering if you wanted to be my escort"

"Really so you want me to be your date"

"Um...my date" Ally can believe how straight forward he was

"Ya...i mean this is a date right Ally" Austin says turning his head towards Ally's

"Really Austin this is a date...i mean friends don't necessarily go on dates"

Austin turns completely towards Ally so their looking face to face.

"Well than we don't have to be just friends" Austin say pulling Ally by her stomach closer to him

Ally stares right into Austin's eyes and she can tell that he's not just playing with her his being serious.

"Ally...i just wanted to let you know that...this is the first time I've done this kind of thing with any girl..."

Ally kind of wants Austin to talk about Cassidy, even though his past relationship is none of her business and her and Austin aren't dating she still wants to know.

"Oh Austin you don't have to"

"Ya...i know but i just wanted to...i mean so you know how special you are to me"

Ally melts a little no other boy has ever said or done any thing with her like this.

"Oh ya I've never done anything like this before either...I've never dated anyone"

"Oh well i did date this one girl...Cassidy...from school but things just didn't work out between us"

Ally doesn't know if she should ask what happened...if she does she might offended him. She comes to the conclusion to just ask, if he's going to tell her about it he should be comfortable enough saying the ?

"Oh so what happened Austin i mean between the two of you?"

"Oh well she cheated on me with Matt"

Ally stops for a second to think...WHO WOULD CHEAT ON AUSTIN she cant help to think.

"Oh well i find that hard to believe" Ally can help to blurt out

Austin laughs for a second before saying in a more serious tone " I just didn't want to do the things she wanted to do"

"Like what?"

"Um you know...drink...she just wanted a one night stand kind of thing"

"Oh so your...you still..." Ally doesn't know how to say it, or ask it

"A virgin" Austin blurts out smiling

"Ya" Ally says her checks starting to heat up

"Ya thats why we broke up...i didn't want to do things like that and she did so we broke up"

Ally though differently about Austin, she always assumed that he partied all night, drank and was not a virgin. But it turns out he loves music, watches sunsets and i actually very sweet.

"Austin i had no idea...i mean about everything...you very different than i thought"

"Thanks Ally..i can say the same thing about you"

Ally smiles and looks towards the sand trying to avoid his big brown eyes

"And Ally yes...i would love to go on another date with you".


End file.
